Palette d'émotions
by Fujimei
Summary: Recueil de oneshots portant sur les diverses émotions qu'à ressenti un shinobi ou une kunoichi dans sa vie. Peur, amour, colère, détresse, etc.
1. Temari et ses craintes

**Titre : Palette d'émotions  
**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ses personnages que l'on chérit tant, ne nous appartiennent pas, ils viennent de l'imagination de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note : **

**Voici mon premier one-shot, d'autres suivront et seront publiés dans ce recueil de one-shots. S'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse, parfois je ne les vois tout simplement pas. Certains personnages vous paraîtrons un peu OOC (ou peut-être très OOC), mais j'essaie du mieux que je peux de respecter leur caractère. Mes one-shots seront assez courts, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

** Temari et ses craintes…**

Il était très tard, pratiquement toutes les lumières de Konoha étaient fermées, mais on voyait une seule briller au loin, très haut dans le ciel. Et plus on se rapprochait plus la lumière plus on pouvait distinguer la forme à ses côtés. Grande et svelte, les cheveux blonds, le nez fin, les yeux d'un bleu fantastique et un air supérieur sur le visage. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait détester Konoha, elle préférait le sable chaud qui collait sur sa peau, le vent qui apportait de la fraîcheur et son village plus…plus à l'image d'elle-même. Et pourtant, elle regardait le village, celui du petit blond qui avait battu son frère, et elle se disait qu'après tout, il était plus comme Naruto. C'est peut-être pour cela que ce village lui tapait sur les nerfs, tout comme Naruto. Enfin, parfois seulement.

Ce village ne la mettait pas en rogne quand Naruto était là, elle pensait bien trop à l'embêter plutôt que de penser à Konoha, quand elle était avec Shikamaru, cela avait le même résultat, quand elle faisait les petites soirée entre kunoichi avec Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata qu'elle avait appris au fil du temps à apprécier et puis quand Naruto ne l'énervait pas, là elle pensait bien trop à quel point Naruto pouvait être extraordinaire avec ceux qui l'entouraient.

Elle fixa longuement Konoha, la maison de Sakura, le magasin des Yamanaka, les quartiers de l'hokage et les têtes qui se trouvaient en dessous d'elle. Temari s'attarda particulièrement sur celle du yondaime et elle pensa qu'il ressemblait étrangement à Naruto.

Puis, elle regarda au loin, essayant de trouver le point de l'horizon qui lui montrerait comment réagir face à ce qui lui arrivait, car comme chaque année durant les examens chunins, elle ressentait comme un poids qui s'ajoutait sur ses épaules. Elle avait peur, peur pour son frère, peur qu'il ne lui arrive autre chose comme l'histoire avec l'Akatsuki et puis, elle avait peur de s'attacher à une personne qui n'existait peut-être pas : le nouveau Gaara. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était ainsi, depuis qu'il était revenu de ce village à moitié mort et elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Elle savait enfin ce qu'une vraie famille pouvait ressembler…

Mais il y avait toujours cette boule d'angoisse qui restait obstinément dans son ventre et lui obstruant la gorge. Elle souffla doucement la petite flamme qu'il y avait au bout de sa chandelle, la dernière lumière de Konoha s'éteignit, et descendit de la tête du sandaime sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Puis elle se faufila entre les maisons, dans les ruelles, faisant quelques détours pour admirer le village silencieux sous les rayons de la lune argentée. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle arriva à destination. Là où elle trouvait le seul réconfort, près d'une seule personne qui pouvait le faire à Konoha : Naruto. Elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait en quelque sorte à Gaara, pas par la personnalité ni par le physique, mais par ce qu'ils avaient ressentis chacun de leur côté. Elle trouvait chez Naruto un apaisement total et durant les – trop- courts moments qu'ils passaient ensemble le soir ou la nuit quand elle venait presque morte d'angoisse chez lui, cherchant un soulagement attendu. Et il la comprenait, et alors dans ces moments-là, Naruto pouvait être aussi silencieux, calme et paisible que Shino – dont elle appréciait aussi la compagnie. Elle le remerciait pour ça, il l'aidait et était prêt à la recevoir tout le temps, sans rechigner, car tout comme Temari, Naruto comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et le ressentait aussi quelques fois.

Temari l'adorait pour cela, si bien qu'en sa compagnie, elle oubliait toutes ses appréhensions, malheurs et problèmes pour savourer pleinement ces moments de pure détente avec Naruto, le seul instant où il ne parlait pas et où ils oubliaient leurs petites querelles enfantines pour devenir comme des frères et sœurs sans liens de parentés et de sang, seulement un lien d'amitié plus profonde pour être de l'amitié…

Dans ces instants-là, sa peur s'envolait.

* * *

**La suite dans les prochaines semaines à suivre! **


	2. Plus qu'une fleur parmi tant d'autres

**Un****autre****chapitre**** enfin****. Centré sur des**** personages ****différents****. Bref, le voilà ce foutu chapitre! ;)**

( Note pour Hitto-sama : Je tiens à préciser que Temari a bel et bien les yeux bleus. À moins que les responsables de la colorisation des émissions Naruto Next Gen ne ce soit planter dans leur travail. )

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS: Désolée pour les fautes, il y en a sûrement! T.T  
**

* * *

**Plus****qu'une**** fleur ****parmi ****tant**** d'autres**

Des fleurs partout, leur légère et agréable senteur sous un ciel rougeoyant et des nuages rosés par le soleil couchant. Décidément, Shikamaru Nara ne passait tout son temps libre qu'à regarder le toit bleuté du monde. Il fixait le firmament calmement, ne se souciant guère de ce qu'il ferait plus tard dans la soirée – peut-être resterait-il ici jusqu'au petit matin, qui sait ?-, ni de ce qu'il ferait demain. Il était heureux et en paix avec le monde, il aimait le soleil qui touchait l'horizon pour aller éclairer une autre partie du monde, le léger vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux ; il appréciait la présence des fleurs autour de lui et celle des insectes qui grouillaient partout dans le champ.

Soudain, quittant le lit douillet que lui offrait l'herbe moelleuse et la terre sans creux ni bosses, il se leva, dardant son regard vers la forêt. Quelqu'un approchait, il le sentait. S'il n'avait pas l'odorat développé de Kiba ni le byakugan des Hyuuga, il savait très bien quelle genre de personne venait vers lui : une femme portant le parfum _Douce Friction Hivernale, _parfum à l'odeur soutenue, à la douceur insupportable. Pour lui, du moins.

Et dans ce vaste village, seulement quatre femmes portaient cette fragrance : Tsunade, Ino, Sakura et Ayame – la fille du patron de Ichiraku. Quant à savoir qui s'avançait dans son antre naturel, le nombre de suspects diminuait de deux : Tsunade avait sûrement bien trop de travail pour venir le voir et puis elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit ; Ayame ne le connaissait que très peu et cette place lui était probablement inconnue. Il ne restait plus que Sakura et Ino. Il ne devrait qu'attendre pour connaître la réponse.

Quelques secondes plus tard après ce raisonnement, Sakura débarqua dans la plaine en criant :

« Hey Shikamaru-kun ! »

Un regard surpris accueillit ces mots. «-kun ? Hier, c'était Shikamaru et maintenant elle rajoute le –kun ?! Mais elle était, après tout, saoule comme Tsunade-sama le serait...» se dit le jeune homme brun aux cheveux anormalement tirés vers le haut – la gravité n'existe-t-elle pas dans le monde ninja ?.

Se reprenant, il la salua d'un hochement de tête et retourna à sa contemplation, se recouchant par la même occasion, pendant que la kunoichi s'agenouillait auprès de lui.

« Shikamaru-kun, commença Sakura, Tsunade-sensei m'a demandé de venir te chercher, ton équipe a une mission. Ou plutôt Ino-tête-de-truie en a une. Choji et toi ne devez de l'escorter, mais bon Tsunade-sensei va tout vous expliquer de toute façon.

-Pour Ino ? répliqua Shikamaru.

-Oui, bah, en fait. Euh… Tsunade-sensei va t'expliquer et euh, tu vas comprendre tout de suite ! s'exclama la jeune fille, des rougeurs lui montant aux joues en pensant aux détails de la mission.

Le jeune ninja détourna les yeux du ciel pour les fixer sur Sakura. Il les ferma un instant, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Alors Shikamaru-kun, je suis désolée de t'arracher à la compagnie de ses magnifiques fleurs et de t'empêcher de regarder le fabuleux ciel, mais Tsunade-sensei t'attend. Allez, viens ! » dit-elle en se levant.

Shikamaru fut bien obligé de lui obéir –qui sait ce qu'elle lui aurait fait sinon-, il se leva donc, épousseta son uniforme de jounin et la suivit. Elle se retourna alors et lui donna un magnifique sourire empreint de malice avant de lui attraper la main pour l'entraîner dans sa course folle. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en la voyant et se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la présence des fleurs dans le champ, celle qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien suffisante et beaucoup plus intéressante.

* * *

**Alalala… Douce romance, quand elle nous prend, 'vaut mieux fuir – ou écrire des choses dans ce genre ! Bref, un drabble assez étrange pour une personne comme moi (moi qui d'habitude évite la romance sigh). **

**J'espère que le « Tsunade-sensei» vous a permis de vous retrouver dans le temps : c'était à l'époque où Tsunade commençait l'entraînement de Sakura, d'où le « sensei ». Mais je n'ai jamais su si elle avait utiliser le « sensei » avec Tsunade… Mystère !**

** Bon, à la prochaine tous ! ;)**

**Fujimei **


	3. Sombre rêve

**Titre : Palette d'émotions**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas mes créations. Vous vous doutez bien que j'en suis malheureuse! T.T**

**Note : Ouais, ouais, ouais… Un troisième chapitre qui vient un peu tard, j'en conviens… J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'erreurs et que l'idée est au moins assez originale. Sans plus de **_**bla-bla**_** inutile, je vous laisse à votre lecture! :)**

* * *

**Sombre rêve**

Les gens couraient, criaient, fuyaient. Et ce, sans aucune raison apparente. Un brouillard se leva, lent et pénible, ayant l'air de dire qu'il allait durer des heures…

Il tenta de regarder autour de lui, mais ses yeux, à demi-fermés, ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger, son corps était lourd et l'air autour de lui sentait le cheval et les maisons calcinées. Moite. Tout était moite…

Il était pris, ses pieds enlisés dans une mare de sang, ses mains refusaient de lui obéir, enchaînés par les racines des arbres l'entourant et sa tête était prise dans un étau, elle lui faisait atrocement mal, si mal que sa vision se brouillait.

Un homme le bouscula ; un enfant trébucha devant lui, une femme l'aida rapidement à se relever. Toutes ses personnes, qui étaient-elles? D'où venaient-elles? Pourquoi changeaient-elles du bleu au mauve et du mauve au fuchsia?

_« Pourquoi?_

_Comment?_

_Qui? Quoi?_

Où? »

Tout dans son esprit tempêtait, les questions comme les réponses, les idées comme les souvenirs. Et soudain, le temps s'arrêta, une cape noire vola devant ses yeux – la chose seule qui bougeait au gré du vent qui soufflait encore -, un homme apparut, grand et fière, le fixant de son seul et unique œil.

Cet homme s'avança doucement, lentement, mais si vite en même temps. Tout semblait avoir basculé, le temps et l'espace se transformaient et évoluaient de secondes en secondes. Puis bientôt, tout ce qu'il pu voir était cet affreux œil jaune et n'entendit qu'une voix qui murmurait des choses inaudibles.

« IHOO JIKAAMEE! » Un cri rempli de haine et qui semblait avoir duré une éternité…

* * *

Il se releva brusquement dans son lit, couvert de sueur, ses pupilles rouges dilatés et l'esprit encore trouble. _Un rêve._ Tout ça n'était qu'un _rêve…_ Cela semblait si réel – _peut-être l'était-ce…?-_, si vrai que tout tourbillonnait encore autour de lui et l'éclairage de sa chambre lui donnait un air lugubre.

_«Glauque…» _pense-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil alentour, une chambre d'auberge miteuse perdue au beau milieu de nul part, des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, un cafard dans le coin gauche et un rideau qui pendait péniblement aux bouts de ses tentures, à bout de désespoir. Un hululement soudain d'une chouette dans la forêt à proximité lui rappela une fois de plus son songe…

Un cri. Un seul, mais si long et si rauque qu'il résonnait encore dans son esprit.

« Ihoo Jikame?» En pensant à ces mots, son corps tout entier frissonna.

« Une odeur de _cheval?_ Vraiment…Tout ceci ne fait aucun sens…» pensa Itachi en se recouchant, laissant tout cela de côté.

Car après tout, tout cela n'est qu'un simple _rêve…_ Ou le commencement de la folie… Qui sait?

* * *

**Étrange, non? Je trouve que si. Cela me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, mais je ne savais pas comment mettre tout ça en phrases qui se suivent. Et finalement, l'inspiration –une merveilleuse chose, pour tout vous dire- m'est venue! **

**Voilà un autre OS, le prochain viendra sûrement vers le début de l'été… Enfin, espérons!**

**Fujimei**


	4. Hors sujet

* * *

**Titre : Palette d'émotions**

**Disclaimer : Personnages, univers et tout la tralala de Naruto est le travail de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Note : **

**Alors, voilà, comme promis, le quatrième chapitre de Naruto avant les vacances d'été. ( Les miennes commencent le 20 juin seulement... T.T) **

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Si on y croit, est-ce que cela survient?**

Je l'avais toujours connu comme le genre de gamin bruyant pour lequel le respect de ses aînés n'existait pas dans son monde. Toujours en train de faire des tours, de dire des blagues idiotes; son esprit pensait à cent à l'heure rien que pour en trouver. Le résultat en valait la peine, ce qui lui manquait le plus dans sa vie, il le retrouvait dans ces quelques courts instants : de l'attention.

Il voulait être reconnu comme une personne et non comme un monstre. Il prouver ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, protéger son village, même si celui-ci le haïssait.

« Futile, lui avais-je dis, ils ne changeront jamais…»

Il voulait être le ninja qu'on accueillerait chaleureusement après chacune de ses missions.

À mes yeux, ceci était sans valeur, mais dans les yeux de cet idiot, cela relevait de la plus haute importance.

C'est pour cela qu'il disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il deviendrait hokage un jour. Et bien sûr, tous ce moquait de lui… Je n'y fis pas exception.

« Mais quelle blague! » m'étais-je dis à cette époque, sans y penser plus longtemps.

Ce que je vois aujourd'hui, pourtant, dépasse tout mon entendement. Il avait le poste qu'il méritait et les villageois l'acclamaient comme si la haine du passé n'avait jamais existée.

Naruto était devenu hokage, et moi, par conséquent, j'avais gagné mon pari avec Ino.

* * *

**C'est 229 mots de je-sais-pas-trop-quoi-en-penser. Vous avez un avis, dites-le moi, d'ici ce moment, je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'est ceci. ( j'en ai vraiment aucune idée...) C'est court, c'est un drabble, ça parle de Naruto et c'est hors-sujet, que dire de plus?  
**

**Fujimei.**


End file.
